More than Meets the Eye
by psychoticObserver
Summary: Ciel had a dream. Of a race that even Sebastian cannot match for strength. And then those three girls appear and there's more to them thatn meets the eye. Rated T for fun. A Transformers/Kuroshitsuji crossover sort of.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a fic I'm writing for my good friends, Sjanni the epic Ninja and The Mysterious Mary-chan. ^^**

**This is my first time to write a fic for kuroshitsuji so any advice would be appreciated! Now then, On with the show!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it**_

**Chapter 1: …what…?**

_Bree's POV_

My head thunked as it smashed down on the table "I hate math…" I mutter, cursing at whoever invented the damn stuff. I could hear the musical laugh of my best friend, Aika, a vampire, who sat to my left at the table we were currently sitting at, my Math books scattered around along with various mangas.

"Come on, Bree. You don't have that much to do." I turn my baby blue left eye and my electric purple right eye to look at her dark red ones.

"You. Cannot say anything. You don't do math." Aika closes whatever manga she was reading and grins at me

"Nope!"

"You must love your immortal-ness."

"I do! But it's not like _you're _all that under-privileged, _Goddess._" I smirk as I hear what Aika calls me. Then, my other best friend, bursts in, freaking out.

"My manga is glowing!" She shrieks. Me and Aika stare at her blankly

"…what?" I ask, "Can you say that again? I've being doing math so…"

"My manga! It's freaking glowing!" She hisses coming closer to me and shoving it in my face, I look at it. It was indeed glowing.

"Well, that's different." Aika sighs, expecting the same outcome for all of our weird happenings: Insanity. I grin as I read the title of the manga

"You know what? I say we take a little vacation, yes?" The other two look at me weirdly, my grin widens "It looks like the All Mother wishes us to come here, right? So…why not? It could be fun." Aika and Mary, the friend who was spazzing out, soon break out in a grin

"Sure!" Aika smiles "Let's go see if Sebastian can handle a _real_ God!" I roll my eyes and the three of us head for our base, to ready the portals.

**Uhh…So…there!**

**Done! ^^**

**Chapter 2 will be done soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**-B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**I'm back with Chapter two of…uh…this fic!**

**Yeah…**

**Anyway! I'd like to thank Sjanni the epic Ninja for being my Beta! Read her fics people! Seriously!**

**Now, On with the SHOW!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Transformers**_

**Chapter 2: The awkward moment when you wake up and there's a girl climbing out of your bedroom window**

_Normal POV_

_Darkness…_

_Darkness…_

_Darkness…Pain…Loss…_

_What…what is…this…? Where…am I…? Huh…? There's a light…up ahead…_

_A boy, about 13 years old walks through darkness into a dim light…and sees…the very meaning of murder._

_What…what is this…? Where am I? Sebastian?_

_Screams can be heard everywhere…bodies pile up in all directions with strange beings crouched next to them, rocking, shaking, crying, screaming. That boy stares across the landscape, a barren wasteland…made of metal…the bodies were made of metal…some of them were only half-metal but they were all dead. Ripped to shreds with dark, thick purple liquids seeping, pouring, gushing from the wounds and severed body parts. That boy looks at the burning piles of destroyed bodies and then at the piles with those beings crouched by them. The beings were ranged from adults to little babies, screaming. Screaming in absolute _agony._ That boy felt tears begin to pour from his own eyes as he watched those beings screaming and begging fro the dead ones to return. Some…some of those strange beings were…cutting themselves, killing themselves. Ripping their own arms off, cutting their throats. Dying._

_No! Stop! Stop it! Don't…do that… That boy tries to yell, to call, to stop them from killing themselves. But they keep dying. They cannot hear him._

_No… that boy whispers_

'_They kill themselves. They kill the others. Anything to escape the "Pain"' A voice sounds from behind that boy. That boy turns to stare at the owner. It's one of those beings, with long hair, a girl, perhaps? Long silver hair and gold skin, wearing a destroyed silver dress, covered in the black liquid from before. Her eyes, are dark. Dead. She speaks_

'_Dead as the bodies around us. This is war, human. Those ones die to escape the loss, the agony, the "Pain" of the war. Death is only way to escape…' That boy reaches for her as tears begin to fall, bright blue tears, from her dark, dead eyes. But the screams from behind them intensify and grow louder, the girl and that boy whirl to see giant metal beings with bright, blood-red eyes run towards the living beings. Firing large, strange guns at them and pulling them up, holding them by their metallic 'hair'._

_No! Stop! The boy tries again, but his screams are lost and unheard. The large, red-eyed machines ran around the metal wasteland, grabbing the beings and shooting them, ripping their heads off and dropping their now life-less bodies onto the piles. That boy is openly crying, tears gushing down his face as he watched the screaming babies get brutally murdered, when a high-pitched scream sounds from behind him, whirling around, that boy sees that the silver haired girl has been grabbed by two of the metal beings, one holding one of her metal legs, the other's arm wrapped securely around her neck. She screams, as they rip off her leg and then twist off her head. Her lifeless body and severed head fall to the ground with a clank. Her lifeless dark eyes wide open. That boy sobs_

_No...No! STOP! NO! He screams_

That's when Ciel Phantomhive wakes up with a start. "What...?" Ciel blinks, an odd emotion stirring within him at his nightmare. The images of those beings killing themselves, of babies being murdered and screaming. Of that girl and her head rolling on the ground...it scared him. _Why am I dreaming this? _He thinks, placing a hand over his eyes and sitting up. A small gasp distracts him from his thoughts. He rips his hand from his face and whirls around to grab the gun he keeps hidden under his pillow and thrusts it at the source of the gasp. He freezes and a gasp of his own escapes him. Ciel stares at his open bedroom window.

Where a beautiful dark-haired girl is about to climb out.

A beautiful dark-haired girl that looks _exactly _like the silver-haired, dead-eyed girl from his dream. Beads of sweat begin to speckle on Ciel's forehead as the girl stares at him with wide, different coloured eyes. Her left eye is a bright baby blue, her right one is an equally bright electric purple. Her long, curly/wavy/crimped, dark brown hair falls to her mid-back and is tipped with what appears to be gold. She's wearing a silver dress that falls to her knees and has a silver ribbon that curls around her neck. Her feet are bare and her eyes flash curiously. Ciel blinks "What...Who-" He is cut off by the girl

"Do not be afraid, Ciel Phantomhive." Her voice is sweet. Very sweet, like the most beautiful melody. It echoes in his mind. It feels a little strange, the voice is too comforting, and Ciel begins to lose his consciousness "No..." He mumbles.

"It's okay, Ciel. You can sleep." The sing-song voice murmurs. Ciel stares, then, a quiet shout comes from outside

"Eayoehrae! Come on! We have to go!" The girl gasps and turns to nod at whoever was outside in a quick bob, before turning back to Ciel.

"Sleep. We will meet again." He voice soothes. Ciel tries to struggle against the sleep consuming him

"No...Seb...astian..." But it's too late. The young earl falls asleep. And the dark haired girl's eyes flash and she jumps from the window, leaving with her cohorts and disappearing into the darkness.

**So...Yeah! ^^**

**There you go!**

**I hope you all enjoyed that! **

**Review people! Please!**

**-B**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO! Chapter 3!**

**^^ Awesome! I'm going to keep writing this! Regardless of anything! 'Cause I can.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji oooorrrr Transformers**_

**Chapter 3: Eayoehrae**

Sebastian was serving his Master's morning tea when Ciel asked. Ciel was staring at the cup of tea in front of him at the table, his brow furrowed in though. He seemed hesitant when he asked "Sebastian…"

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Does the word…Eayoehrae…mean anything to you?" Sebastian stiffens, almost crushing the china plate in his hand.

"Young Master, if you don't mind, may I ask where you heard that word?" Sebastian's voice is somewhat strained. Ciel decides that telling Sebastian about seeing that girl last night might not be the best idea

"I can't remember."

"I see…"

"Do you know of that word, Sebastian?" Ciel asks, curtly, taking a sip from his tea

"Yes…but, I have only heard very little. Eayoehrae is a family name. It is the name of the family that have the highest authority."

"Please explain _Highest Authority,_ Sebastian. How _high_?"

"Higher than the Queen herself, Young Master." Ciel chokes a little on his tea

"Did I hear you correctly, Sebastian? Higher than the Queen herself?"

"Yes you did, Young Master."

"Sebastian. How is that _possible_?" Ciel is shocked, the Phantomhive family, Ciel himself, is the 'Guard Dog' of the Queen. Figures he'd know if there was a higher authority, because, Ciel thought, that the Phantomhive family would be answering to _them._

"I'm not sure, my Lord. I'm afraid I do not know much. All I know is that they are a very secretive family, only few know they exist." Ciel nods, his brow still furrowed as he thinks of the girl from last night, why was she in his room, climbing out of his window, was she an Eayoehrae, or named after them? A few minutes of silence passes through the two as Sebastian refills Ciel's cup and serves a black forest cake. Ciel tries to focus on the details of the girl, so if he saw her again he could confront her, but the memory was fuzzy and whenever he tried to think of her, a mild pain exploded and forced him not to. He found it annoying. Sebastian spoke again, somewhat hesitantly

"It is somewhat a coincidence that you should ask of the Eayoehrae family today, as the Queen has sent a message regarding them."

Ciel stiffened slightly "Oh? What does it say?"

"The Eayoehrae's know of our work, Young Master, and them and the Queen wish for the two families to be acquainted. One of the Eayoehrae family will be staying with us for a while, with two companions." There is more silence, before:

"I see. Thank you. When will they be arriving?"

"Tonight, sir." Ciel nods and turns to his butler

"Begin preparing their rooms at once."

"Yes, my Lord."

_In a forest nearby…_

A young girl, sits on a large stone, her hands hovering over a blue screen, frowning in concentration. Near her are two other girls, a dark haired, dark eyed one and one with tawny hair and hazel-golden eyes. The dark-haired one watches the first girl with interest, the tawny-haired one twitches with agitation. The first girl speaks "Calm yourself, Mary. I can't concentrate if your emotions and thoughts keep screaming at me." She sighs "Though it doesn't matter, I suppose, I'm not getting any readings." The dark haired one, looks up from some flowers she spotted

"Nothing?" She asks, her head tilting in confusion. The first girl shook her head

"Nothing alien. Nothing threatening. But, not nothing." The one named Mary blinks

"What have you picked up?" She asks, the first girl looks up from her screen to Mary, her baby blue eye and her electric purple eye staring at her

"It's nothing important for now. I guess our little trip's going to be ruined." She sighs "We don't have much time." The first girl waves her hand and the screen disappears, she stands up her eyes flash. A beam of light flows over her body and her silver, knee-high dress transforms into a floor length, ruffled, shoudlerless(?), blood-red dress. She spins around, surveying her work, before turning to her friends "Am I good?" They nod

"You're good." Mary nods and the girl smiles, before lifting the bottom of her dress so she could walk, through the forest and back to the carriage waiting for her and her friends. As Mary and the dark-haired girl climb in, the first girl turns around and looks into perfect darkness. "I'm not going to tell them that you're here." She speaks into the darkness, knowing that whatever was out there could hear her "As long as you keep quiet." And with that she turned back and climbed into her carriage. Ignoring the blood red eyes blinking at her in shock.

**Hmmmm….I suppose I'll end it there.**

**^^ I'd like to thank Sjanni the epic Ninja for being my beta! THANKS SJANNI! :D**

**Alright then! Review people! Please!**

**-B**


	4. Chapter 4

**So! Chapter…4? 4! Yes!**

**OKAY! That's awesome! WOOOOOOOT!**

**Alright! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, but I really want Ciel's eyepatch…**_

**Chapter 4: Arrival**

_Bree's POV_

"Bree? Bree, we're here." I feel a hand on my shoulder and I immediately snap awake. I take in what I was told and nod. Soon, the carriage door opens and a human male, around twenty, maybe? I don't know, stands at the door, holding out a hand to help me and my friends out

"My lady." He bows and I take his hand and step out, I hear Mary and Aika come out behind me and I take a look at my surroundings and the huge mansion in front of me. I hear Aika take a quick scan and say "Hm. It's nice. Not as big as yours, Bree. But it'll do." I give her a pointed look and she grins. I sigh and stare at the mansion before nodding at the others, and we headed up. I noticed a butler at the door, waiting for us, smiling pleasantly. I blink at him. He smiles at us

"Welcome." The butler guy speaks "You must be Lady Eayoehrae, yes?" I nod

"yes. I am Bree Eayoehrae. These are my friends, Mary and Aika. That is all you will know them by." I reply, formally, gesturing to Mary and then Aika, Mary nodding and Aika bowing in response. The butler nods

"I am Sebastian, butler of the Phantomhive family." Go figure "My master wishes to see you in the dining room with your companions for tea. If you would follow me, please, my Lady?" I smile sweetly at him and nod, gesturing my hand in a certain way to show the others that all was safe and to follow me. I follow Sebastian through the mansion, inspecting everything I see, watching for anything. We stop at a large door. Sebastian knocks

"Young Master? I have brought the guests." A reply is heard and then Sebastian opens the door for us to enter. I smile as at him

"Thank you, Sebastian." And I head towards the table. The head of the Phantomhive family smirks at us from the head of the table, he hasn't seen me yet. I feel Aika twitch beside me. I tap her hand once, to calm her down. I step forward

"Hi there, Ciel Phantomhive. I am Bree Eayoehrae. These are my companions, Mary and Aika. You have my thanks for letting us stay at your estate." Ciel finally looks at me and his visible eye widens a little. He regains his posture and invites us to sit. Soon after, Sebastian shows up with the tea. He serves it and I take a sip. Ciel stares at me

"I have been told that you were invited here for our families to be acquainted, and for us to work together." He says. I nod

"Yes. Your job is to take care of anything not of the human world. The reason that I have been told to come here now is that a certain inhuman creature has returned. And _you _can't handle it." He stares at me, a little surprised. He then smirks at me and I take another sip of my tea, glancing at Sebastian. I place the cup down at smirk at Ciel. "Quite an impressive butler you have there, Ciel" He nods

"Sebastian is an efficient butler. I am pleased to have him in my family's work." My smirk just widens

"Yes. But, I really am surprised you have such a butler. I mean, "I glance up at him before returning my gaze to the tea "It's not every day you see a _demon_ for a butler." I sense Ciel stiffen from the other end of the table. I grin. Ciel looks at me suspiciously

"What do you know?" He demands, I give him an innocent look.

"I don't know what you mean, Ciel Phantomhive." I smile again "but I guess I shouldn't be surprised…" Mary nods and Aika speaks

"You're right, we shouldn't. This sort of thing seems to follow us everywhere." Aika sighs. Ciel frowns. Mary continues her sentence.

"But it's not like _we're _all that normal either." Mary smirks. Ciel's eyes flicker to Sebastian, then back to us. The three of us just smile innocently. Ciel frowns at us, he's getting suspicious. He doesn't know we're teasing him.

"What are you then?" He stares us down.

"I'm afraid that's classified." I reply, tilting my head to the left slightly. "You shouldn't trust people so easily, Ciel Phantomhive. Regardless." He glares at me a little. I blink and say the words drilled into me from the day I met my father "More Than Meets The Eye." And with that, I twitch my hand, and Mary, Aika and I stand, and, being led by Sebastian, leave for our rooms. I glance back to the door leading to the room we were just in as the door slams. I hope you can figure it out, Ciel Phantomhive. It will make this a lot easier…

As I sit on my bed and stare at my hands, Aika stands before me, Mary at the door, her black cloak hiding the blade I know she clutches, ready for what will happen. Aika looks down at me, uneasy

"How long?" She asks, nervously

"Soon. Very soon." She nods and heads out of my room, to hers. I turn and look out the window. I see several lights fall from the sky. If a child saw them, they'd say 'a shooting star!' and make a wish. If an adult saw them, they'd think 'a meteor shower'. My friends and I see them, and we think 'I wonder if I'll die this time…'. I hear the crash as one of the meteors crash in town. I hear the humans scream in shock and fear. I hear Ciel exclaim in shock and call Sebastian, rushing to a window to see what happened. I hear Aika's breath catch and Mary's body tense up. I stare out the window; they're here sooner than expected. I turn and leave, Mary and Aika behind me, tense, ready to kill. Well then, Ciel Phantomhive, let's see if your butler can handle _this._

**Uh…So yeah! That's it for now! ^^**

**I hope that wasn't too dramatic…**

**Anyway! REVIEW PEOPLE! Tell me what you think!**

**-B**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Sorry I've been gone so long! But I'm back now!**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Thanks to Sjanni the epic Ninja for being my beta! And the Mysterious Mary-chan too!**

**And thanks to all who read and reviewed! YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!**

**If you haven't read Sjanni's fic, you should! It's really good! ^^**

**All right then! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, transformers or Aika, she's Sjanni's OC**_

**Chapter 5: Alien**

_Bree's POV_

I stood in the front doorway of Ciel's mansion for a few minutes, as I watch Ciel climb into a carriage with the help of his demon. Aika and Mary stand in front of me. I can hear the civilians scream from here, and I can hear _them_ roaring and firing at said civilians. I roll my eyes. I hear my mother's voice in my head

_Patience, do not reveal you true form yet, Briixzyanaa._

_Yes, All Mother_ I reply, knowing she can hear me. I sigh as I spot Sebastian glance at me and I start towards the carriage, I twitch my wrist to the right and Mary and Aika nod, that specific movement of my hand is our secret signal for 'prepare yourselves to fight, stay on guard at all times'. Sebastian offers to help me into the carriage, I smile and accept his hand, so does Aika and Mary, Mary winking at Sebastian as he helps her. I giggle at Mary who glares at me in response. Ciel seems tense, and watches me curiously, Mary and Aika are some-what tense, watching the scenery outside the carriage with interest. I know that Ciel knows that he hasn't come across something like this before. I sense his suspicion to my calmness, I smile encouragingly and he looks away, I have my reasons to be calm in this situation: I'm used to it. I decide to take a nap, until we get there, I yawn. My friends glance at me before turning back to look outside, I close my 'eyes' and settle into recharge…

I wake up as soon as I hear the first detection of an alien life form. Well, alien to the humans, that is. I hear Aika think something at me _I wonder how people have died, huh, Bree? _She smiles sympathetically, I keep my face expressionless. "They're close." I say, I try to keep as much emotion out of my voice as possible. Mary grins, Aika nods, Ciel looks at each of us confused, I hear him send a thought to Sebastian to prepare himself. The carriage continues to move a while longer, and then it stops, in a town. I am first to exit, not waiting for Sebastian to help me. I stare at the sky and close my 'eyes', I extend my Soul out, extending, trying to hear as many thoughts as I can. I can hear the fear, panic and hysteria of the townsfolk, and the sickening glee of _them_ as they kill more humans, then I hear surprise as they pick up my energy signal, they come towards us, fast, they felt my energy signal, but it's the same as all my peoples, they don't know it's _me_, they don't know that I know they're coming, that I'll kill them. My 'eyes' snap open

"To the left!" I scream, and I feel Mary move and launch her blade to the left of her, we're responded with the metallic screech of agony of whoever got hit by that thing. I smile cheerily and turn to face the bewildered expressions of Sebby and Ciel.

"Sebastian? I think it would be best if you were to move you master to a safer place now." I say, sweetly. Sebastian stares at me; Ciel frowns and begins to argue

"Hey, wait—" He's cut off by Aika tackling him out of the way of a missile. I sigh, tiredly

"I told you so…" I mutter. Aika then helps him to his feet. My 'eyes' harden, my muscles tense, and I grin, mischievously. "I think I might need my shard, Aika-chan." Aika grins in response

"Itching for a fight, aren't you, Bree?" She shakes her head and rummages in her bag that I never noticed before. She pulls out a small metal box and taps a code into the keypad on the top. The box hisses open and Aika fishes out my Matrix Shard. It glows its familiar gold. She throws it at me and I catch it

"Thanks, Aika-chan." I stare at the golden gemstone in my hand, strung onto a dark silver chain, I take a deep breath and tug at the front of my dress. I hold the shard in front of my throat and tug open the front of my dress, my chest plates retract, revealing the glowing, electric, light blue orb that radiates there. My spark, you can see it glow through the blood-red fabric of my dress. I see Ciel and Sebastain watch in amazement. The shard reacts to my Spark and rips from my hand and straight into my Spark. I feel a jolt of energy burst through my frame, I smile. Then, my 'skin' retracts; revealing the metallic frame within, said frame begins to expand, to my full height of 15 feet. My 'hands' return to their natural state of metallic, silver, razor-sharp talons. But only on my right hand, the left is the same as a human hand but friggin' huge and made of gold metal. My 'feet' turn into silver metal, up to my thigh, the rest is gold, and my toe-claws snap out. A silver rib-cage slides around my golden 'stomach'. My left 'eye', the blue one, turns back into an electric blue optic. My hair turns silver, but it was always metal. My transformation is completed and I stand before the town, staring over the damage already done. By now, the Decepticons know I'm here, they snarl and charge for me, I raise my right arm, the heavily clawed one, and turn into my cannon, AKA: my AK-47-on-steroids. I fire, I hit two in the spark and the rest I injure, another dives at me, I swing and pull my heavy blade from my back and slash, cutting the slagger straight through its frame. Easy. Only two left, I shoot them both, then a large ninja-star shaped blade flies out from behind me and strikes one of the Decepticons, decapitating its arm. The blade then doubles back and hits the same Decepticon again, in the back, before landing squarely in the hand of its owner, Mary. I grin and tackle the Decepticon to the ground; I stab one of my smaller blades into its shoulder, a cannon raises from the fragger's shoulder and fires at me, striking me in the chest, but it doesn't hit my spark, I curse and jump back, as I do, I throw more blades at it, stabbing it in its optics and various points in its chest. I clutch my chest, feeling the pain rip through me like acid, the damage warnings flashing across my screens. I curse again and rush forward, to the Decepticon I stabbed, before he can recover, I roughly tear my blades from his chest, tearing his armour, chest plates and spark casing with them. I can see his spark, it glows bright. I scowl at it, and thrust my servos (hands) into his chest, closing around the white-hot spark. The Decepticon tries to slash at me, fire at me, but the blades are still in his optics, and I can see his movements in his processor, I dodge his attacks, keeping my claws around his spark, he then tries to tear my servos from his spark, but my grip is firm so he turns to pull the blades from his optics, he does and he looks down at me, I am smaller than him, still a youngling. But I see the fear in his optics and in his soul when he sees the undying hatred in mine; he knows I will offline him. I tear my servos from his chest, pulling the spark with it. As soon as that orb is free, his optics dim and his frame falls to the ground with a crash, the metals hissing and clattering against the now ruined streets. I hear the last Decepticon snarl and charge at me, I just stare at her, this one's a femme, I just killed her mate by the looks of it, or her mate-to-be or something. When she gets close enough, I raise my AK-47-on-steroids and fire, the bullet ripping straight through her helm, her shattered processor and other systems spilling out the back. She falls to the ground, next to her 'mate'. I stare at them, sadly, my gaze turns to the still glowing spark in my servo, I stab it with my blade lightly, forming a crack in it, the Energon within begins to pour out, I push the spark to my lip-plates, drinking the Energon quickly before letting the empty shell fall to the ground with a sharp clang. I stumble back before transforming back to my smaller robot form, a bit taller than my human form. My shard shoots out from my spark; I catch it before it can fall to the ground. I take a pointless deep breath and let it hiss out through my vents. I then transform back to my human form, the blood-red dress back in place, not even dirtied. I turn my hard gaze to the others, Mary and Aika watching me, waiting for what was next, Sebastian and Ciel just openly gape at what they just saw. Don't blame them, I suppose. I nod at my friends

"They're all offline. Good work, we better clean up before anyone else sees, or worse gets samples." I say, my voice somewhat cold. I turn my gaze back to Sebastian and Ciel "You two go back to your mansion." Ciel snaps out of his faze enough to glare and shout at me

"Hold on! I do not take orders from you! I-"

"I don't _care_, Ciel Phantomhive!" I snarl back at him, cutting him off, I can hear what he was going to say in his mind "Go. To. Your. Mansion. _Now._ This is _our_ job, you do not belong here." My voice I full of venom, my optics hard and cold. Ciel sees that I will not be argued with and nods, but he is not happy. I don't give a frag. Sebastian bows at each of us and then escorts his master back to the carriage. I stare at the piles of dead alien around me. I stab my shard back into my spark and I'm back in my full robot form. I look down at Mary and Aika "I'll break them down and take their larger pieces, you take the smaller ones, okay?" They nod and we get to work. I begin to tear apart the various pieces of armoury and systems, scooping up the torsos and the larger pieces in my arms, and Mary and Aika carry the others, the three of us then head for the Mine. The Mine is a _huge_ ditch, not far from London, full of dead alien robots. It's location is a secret, we do not need mad scientists finding these things, or worse, making weapons out of them. After about a couple of hours, we head tiredly back to the mansion, Sebastian opens the door for us when we arrive. He opens his mouth the speak but I cut him off

"I know Ciel wants to see us." I continue to walk up the stairs for the drawing room, Mary showed me where it was before. Sebastian runs up from behind us to knock

"Young Master, they have returned." He says softly, you can hear Ciel's curt reply from inside

"Good. Send them up." He orders. I scowl and kick the door open

"We're already _here_, Ciel, so tell us what the frag you want so I can go recharge." Ciel blinks at us. He wasn't expecting that. But he relaxes in his chair and orders Sebby to get us tea. Sebby bows and obeys, I roll my optics. As Sebastian gets tea, Ciel sits at his desk or whatever, glaring us all down. I watch you-tube using my processor, which has internet access regardless of where I am in the universe. Mary sits in her chair and stares out the window, bored, Aika fidgets in her seat. Sebby returns with the tea, I smile at him and take a sip. We all drink our tea for a few minutes, I can sense Ciel's eyes glare at me as I drink, Mary and Aika glance at each other before looking at me. Ciel notices that Aika will probably go crazy in the awkward silence and finally asks

"What are you?" I sigh and place my teacup back on its plate

"Why do you humans ask questions and expect them to be answered?" I stare at the tea, then I glance up at him through my eyelashes, I don't know why my human form has these, they're such a hassle. Ciel glares

"Why do you refuse to answer?" He watches me carefully

"Because I can't. I have not received permission to tell you what I am." I reply, sighing again. "I am physically unable to tell you anything until I am given permission." Aika nods in confirmation. I didn't really need to tell him that, I'll get permission any breem now. But Ciel hits us with another question

"Are you all of the same…" His voice trails off, unsure of what word to use, Mary helps him out

"Species? Race?" She offers, Ciel nods. Mary shakes her head "Only Bree is what you saw."

"So you two are human?"

"Who said that?" Aika cuts in, using a sweet, innocent voice "Oh no, Ciel, none of us are human."

"Then what are you? Are you also 'physically unable' to tell me what you are too?" Ciel smirks a little, Aika shakes her head, no, but then tilts her head and speaks again

"No…but…I think…actions speak louder than words." She and Mary stand up, Aika's eyes turn blood-red, like a Decepticon, but dimmer and her fangs are visible now. Mary's arms expand into wolf paws and her fangs are visible also, her eyes golden. Ciel stares in amazement.

_Briixzyanna, you have permission. _I nod to myself and stand with my friends

"Ciel Phantomhive. Mary is a werewolf, Aika is a vampire. I am Briixzyanaa Roezahbel Eayoehrae. I am an Auoriizcyte." Sebastian's eyes widen to the size of the teapot he is holding, next thing I know, a knife is flying for my head. I catch it between my fingers without turning to face the thrower "Sebastian. That was dangerous." I turn to face him, my mouth smiling in a large, creepy, psychotic grin. "Are you trying to kill me, Sebas-chan? Ohoho! Looks like things just got interesting~!" And I laugh. I can sense the wave of fear that rolls through Ciel at the sound. Aika looks at me, and smiles

"Bree, you've been here before, haven't you?" I nod at her, still grinning that smile

"Oh, yes, Aika-chan. Around the time Ciel's family was _murdered._" Ciel dropped his teacup.

Ohoho. Very interesting, indeed.

**BWAHAHAHAAHAH! I'm so sorry this chapter is so loooooooong!**

**:P Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 6 will be up soon maybe-ish!**

**OKAY! BAI! REIVEW PEOPLE! SERIOUSLY!**

**-B**


	6. Chapter 6

**HULLO!**

**Wow! It sure has been a while since I wrote!**

**Anyway, I'm back again with chapter 6! ^^**

**A huge THANKS to everyone who reviewed and such, THAAAAANKS! I couldn't have done it without you. **

**ALRIGHTY THEN! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Aika, she belongs to Sjanni the epic Ninja**_

**Chapter 6: Explanations**

_Bree's POV_

I laughed again. Sebastian eyes were narrowed into slits. Ohoho! Look at the scaaaaaaary butler. The one that can't kill me. Ciel is utterly shocked.

"What do you know about my parents murder?" He shouts at me. I smirk, playing with humans is fun.

"Well! I know everything, Ciel Phantomhive. But! Before that, let's hear what Sebastian thinks, yes?" I reply, cheerfully, gesturing to said butler. Sebastian's eyes are tiny slits. He doesn't say anything, so I take the liberty to speak for him

"Sebastian did a little research on who killed your parents, Ciel." I began "And I won't go much into that, because it's not very interesting. But, despite all of his efforts…he couldn't find _anything_." I paused "Well, he found something. Sebastian knew that whoever it was, they were something he never knew before, an entire new race. And he was right." I smiled. Ciel was still gaping at me

"You didn't answer my question." Ciel glared "Did. You. Kill. My. _Parents?_"

"No." I replied curtly. Ciel visibly deflates, but he feels a little relieved that it wasn't me. But I'm not done. "Though, I think I may have a clue who _did _do it." The temperature drops and the atmosphere becomes eerie. Aika's eyes widened

"Bree…you don't mean…"

"_Tick Tock goes the clock…and now what shall we play?_" I sang, my unusually sweet voice making the song seem creepy. Uh…creepier.

"_Tick Tock goes the clock…Now Summer's gone away_

_Tick Tock goes the clock…what are these screams we hear?_

_Tick tock goes the clock…consumed by The Fear_…" I finished. Aika joined in on the last line. Mary's expression became horrified. Ciel and Sebastian don't get it.

"That is the song of The Fear." I explained

"The Fear…?" Ciel mused

"Yes."

"Did this Fear kill my parents?" he asked, frowning

"That's what I'm thinking." I replied, Mary nodded in agreement

"Yeah. I wouldn't put it past her to do something like this." She muttered

"Her?" Ciel questioned, confusion plastered on his face, but then he jerks upright and it's replaced by determination. "I don't care what she is. She killed my parents. I want her dead."

"We _think_ she killed your parents. Though, the fact that she could have is very high, but we are not certain. And we all want her 'dead', she's a twisted abomination. A pitiful excuse for a living creature." I spat. I take a deep breath to calm myself "But, either way. Neither you nor your demon could stop her. She'd tear you to pieces. Many of my people have died because they didn't use the correct tone when they spoke to her. She brutally murdered every one of them." A strange expression registers on Ciel's face

"Well then, how do you propose we go after her?" He asked. I pondered this for a bit before answering

"I say, we do nothing."

"Nothing?"

I nod. "Yes, we should wait. Rushing into this will only result in death. I know from experience. We need more information. So. Mary, Aika and I will stay here, keep out eye out for anything, and help you with your own tasks as the Queen's Watchdog or whatever." I stood up to leave. Ciel's glares at me

"Why should I obey to that?"

"Because I said so." I replied without looking at him

"I do not take orders from you." I whirl around and fix my eyes on his face

"Yes you do. You take them, and you obey them. I am stronger than your demon could ever be. My family has higher authority than your Queen."

"Why is that?" I look at Ciel

"What?"

"Why do you have more authority than Her Majesty?" He asked again. I stare him down, my friends look at me carefully, wondering if Ciel went too far with that question. He didn't. He deserves an answer; he's already too involved in this to turn back.

"The Eayoehrae family has a higher authority than the Queen because we are children of the Goddesses." His eyes widened, but then he smirked and leaned back in his chair, he doesn't believe me. I continued "There are four main Goddesses, the All Mother. We are their children, the Auoriizcytes. Being a 'Demi-God' as you say, gives us the ability to travel between dimensions, the different Universes. We can also create them, by our own will. But it takes a lot of our energy and can be fatal. This is why you take my orders: I created this dimension, I can just as easily destroy it." I walked to the door and opened it to head to my room; I paused halfway through the door "I will prove it to you if I must." And with that, I left.

"Wait." Ciel's voice makes me pause in the doorway "I think I have a way you can prove your 'Goddess' side to me." I turn around to look at him with an amused raised eyebrow

"Yes? And what would that be?" I ask him

"Fight Sebastian." He says simply, resting his chin on his hands

"Fight your demon?" I ask, he nods. I chuckle "Well, it's about time! I accept Ciel Phantomhive." I nod, Ciel smiles, though he is somewhat confused by my enthusiasm. And with that, Mary, Aika, Sebastian, Ciel and I head out to the front of the mansion for the fight. Ohhhh, this will be good.

Later, the five of us, and the servants, stand out in the front gardens of the estate. Me and Sebby facing each other, Ciel in this fancy looking chair with tea and a cake I'm using all my strength not to steal. The servants stand obediently behind their master, Mary and Aika sit in fancy chairs on the right of Ciel, Aika next to him, then Mary to her right. Aika glances at Ciel from time to time, I giggle. Sebastian smiles politely

"Does something amuse you, My Lady?" He asks me, I shake my head

"It's nothing. My friends have funny thoughts is all." The confused look on Sebastian's face makes me smile. He doesn't know that I can read minds and souls. I smile "So, shall we start now?" Sebastian looks at Ciel for confirmation, he nods.

"Bree, don't kill him." Mary speaks up, smirking. I grin then pout jokingly

"Aw. Fine, I'll just mortally wound him then."

"Begin." Aika says. I close my optics and I feel my frame tense. Everything snaps into focus. Sebastian lunges at me with his super-demon speed. He reaches me, I can sense Ciel's smugness. Sebastian positions himself to round-house kick me. I step to the left. He misses. Shock is vibrant in Sebastian's and Ciel's Auras. Sebastian tries again and again to attack me, but he thinks carefully about each move, therefore, I can see what he will do in his head. I dodge every time. He's getting frustrated, my optics are still closed. I duck another one of Sebastian's kicks and then quickly jump as he reaches out his hand to grab me. I sprint quickly away to where a tree is. I jump up into the branches and conceal myself in them. Sebastian follows me, but he's lost me and is rigidly looking for me, waiting. I smirk. I wait until he is directly below where I am crouching in the tree, then, without a sound, I drop. I land on Sebby's shoulders. He crashes to the ground from the force of my weight. Hey, I'm not fat, but I _am_ made of metal. I shift my weight into my legs and push Sebastian into the concrete ground, before he can move, I grab his arms and pull them back and up. I keep pulling and pulling, Sebastian grunts, if I keep pulling, eventually I'll pull his arms right off. Makes no difference to me, but it may be an issue when serving cake… I move my left foot, which is firmly positioned on his back, to his head. My right foot cuts into his mid-back, I've transformed my legs into their Cybertronian form, my razor sharp toe-claws are cutting pretty deep. I grind Sebastian's face into the ground with my left clawed foot. I'm still pulling his arms back. Sebastian struggles to get out of my grip, but he's getting nowhere, my claws dig deeper, I keep pulling Sebastian's arms. Sebastian's arms are getting quite loose…Sebastian grunts again. I lift my left foot from his head and then smash it back down again, if he was human, that would've shattered his skull, I probably barely cracked Sebby's. If he has one, that is. I lift my foot again and smash it back down again, I do that twice more after that. I'm getting bored, I let go of one of Sebby's arms and wrap it securely around his neck, with the other I pull him arms to his back. I lift Sebastian up and throw him. He goes flying, but he flips around and lands on the trunk of a tree and launches off it back at me. I dodge him again easily and grab his neck as he flies past, with that, I smash him back down into the concrete. The ground around us cracks and breaks. I transform my right arm into its Cybertronian form and change my legs back to their holoform versions. I lock my talons around Sebastian's neck ad lift him off the ground again. I squeeze his neck, my claws go deep into his neck, I keep squeezing, the claws go deeper and deeper and deeper…

"Stop!" A voice shouts out, my optics flicker to the source but then return to Sebastian's bleeding face, my talons around his neck don't loosen.

"Have I won?" I ask, my voice cold and metallic.

"Yes!" Ciel shouts "Yes! You win!" I rip my talons from Sebastian's neck, ripping a lot of 'flesh' with it. Demons, I don't like them. Remind me too much of the Fear. Sebastian crumples to the ground.

"How…?" Ciel breathes "How did you…?"

"I can read minds. I was born to be the ultimate life form, to be able to kill anything, to protect anything. I have the ability to hide myself from sight and I have no heart and I don't need to breathe. What your Demon would have used to usually find me is unusable against me. Sebastian is a very good fighter, used many of the strongest moves I have seen of the humans race…but he thought carefully about each move, which only made him vulnerable to my ability to read his mind." I reply. I walk over closer to Ciel "Do you believe me now?"

"I believe that you are a very strong being, yes. But the fact that you are a 'Goddess' is just unrealistic." Ciel says, shrugging at the last bit. I think a little, wondering what I could do. Oh…well there _is_ one thing…but it's dangerous… Oh well.

"If…I were to create a life form, a soul, here and now, would you believe me?" Ciel, Aika, Mary and the servants look at me in shock

"If you _what_?"

**FINALLY DONE!**

**It's been so long since I've wrote for this fic…but it's finally done.**

**I hope it wasn't too OOC...**

**And Bree isn't a Mary-Sue, so I hope she doesn't come across as one.**

**Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chappie~!**

**R&R PEOPLE!**

**-B**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEYLO! I IS BACKKK!**

**How is everybody? Are you enjoying this fic?**

**I hope so… ANYWAY! HERE IS CHAPTER 7! ENJOY! ^^**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Transformers or Aika**_

**Chapter 7: And so the insanity begins…**

"If you _what?_" Ciel exclaims

"Create a life form." I reply simply. Ciel gapes at me, for someone who is usually so serious and stuff, he is awful at hiding his shock. Or maybe that's just me and my ability to see emotions. Oh well.

"You can do that?" One of the servants, I think his name's Finny, exclaims. I look at him and nod

"Yes. It's dangerous and uses a very large amount of my energy but it is possible." Ciel smirks

"Alright then. Go ahead, create a life form." He doesn't think I can do it. Whatever.

"Okay then." I step back a couple of feet, just in case. I close my optics again, when did I open them again? Shut up, processor, concentrate. I focus on a warm, bubbly feeling inside my spark, the one that makes me smile. I focus all of my energy on it. The feeling grows and grows and grows, my frame gets warmer and warmer. It's so comforting, this warmth…

Okay, uncomfortable now…too hot. Much too hot. Burning now…Ow. I feel my energy slipping, getting consumed by the fiery heat. It's slipping…I fold my arms in front of my chest, in front of my spark, in case the fire spits out my burning spark. The fire rages on, I grit my metallic teeth and chew on my lower lip-plate. I feel something in my arms…something is falling into them, it's hot. My spark, maybe? I'm getting so weak…the spark in my arms becomes more and more solid…and more real. But my energy is slipping, I could be dreaming… A warning flickers across my optic screen. My energy is getting dangerously low; the thing in my arms is heavy now, but still white-hot. I…can't hold on…anymore…I collapse, my arms wrapping tight around my spark, holding it closer to my frame as I fall. I couldn't do it…I couldn't create a life form… I black out…

_Normal POV_

"Jesus tap-dancing Christ…" Ciel breathes, as he watches the girl in front of him grimace in pain as she is consumed by a bright light shimmering in her arms. She gasps out and crumples to the ground, her arms wrapped tightly around her. Aika and Mary run to help her

"Bree? Bree!" Aika calls to her, no response, Bree isn't breathing, but she does not need to.

"She used up a lot of energy…" Mary muses "We need to check her spark." Ciel walks over to them, Sebastian not far behind him.

"Isn't she a Goddess? If she was, she would easily be able to create—" Ciel starts.

"She's only half-Goddess!" Mary yells at him, cutting him off "She hasn't reached maturity yet, she's not a full Aouriidyann yet…"

"Aouriidyann?" Ciel asks, frowning in confusion

"Her mother's race. The All Mother. The High Creators, they created time and space itself, and everything within it. But they are…cruel, constantly playing games with their creations. They know everything that will happen in space and time…in the future, and they guide it. To keep the universe going. Their children, the Auoriizcytes, what Bree is, solely exists to protect that universe and to keep anyone from straying from their timeline." Aika says. Ciel blinks at the two girls

"Children…you said children. There is more of Bree's kind?" Ciel asks

"Yes. There were originally over a million of the children born,"

"A million?" Ciel interrupts, his jaw dropping

"Yeah. A million…but, most of them were killed in the war…"

"The war…?"

"The…war for…Cyber…tron." A weak voice speaks up. All eyes snap to Bree, who is still shielding her chest, her eyes are half open

"The war for Cybertron?" Ciel asks softly

"Yeah…my…home planet, Cybertron…I've only met my mother once…when she sent me to Cybertron, she told me I was going to die…nice final words, huh?" Bree chuckles "On Cybertron…the children, my race…lived with our fathers…we were all born from the Four Creation Sisters, all of the children are related, either they're cousins…or half-siblings. Or twins….I was…a twin. On…Cybertron…a war broke out…between our fathers' people, they divided into factions…the Autobots…"

"…and the Decepticons." Ciel finishes for her, Bree nods

"They told you, huh? Yeah…the Decepticons wanted…to control the universe, use our power to control it, the Autobots fought for freedom. The…war completely trashed our…planet…most of the Cybertronians were killed…The survivors headed for…Earth…"

"Earth?" Ciel breathes. Bree nods then grimaces in pain, tightening her grip on whatever was in her arms

"Y…yeah…but not your Earth…Earth…in a…different dimension…through my ability as a Auora…I could travel to this dimension…to this Earth…the Decepticons…followed."

"The Decepticons came here? They followed you?"

"Not really…I think…they got here first, actually." Bree concludes with a tired sigh. Aika leans forward towards Bree

"Bree, can you move your arms? I need to check your spark…" She says

"No! My spark…it's hot…in my arms…" Bree begs as Aika tries to move her arms away from her body, Bree desperately tried to protect her hot spark, she just had to, she didn't know why, she just to. But Bree was too weak, Aika pries her arms away and gasps at what was resting in them.

"Oh my god…" Aika breathes "Mary…you have to see this!" Mary immediately drops to Aika's side and her cautious expression changes into absolute shock as she gapes openly at what lay in Bree's arms. Ciel frowns and edges closer to see what they were so shocked at.

And his eyes nearly fall out of his head they're so wide.

In Bree's arms, snuggled within them, is a baby girl, her skin flushed red, Bree did complain of the child's heat, her eyes closed and her small cherub face in a pained pout. Her hair was a dark, raven black colour with a touch of bronze at the ends. Ciel stares at the baby, unable to comprehend what he was seeing

"That…is that…?" He manages to ask

"Yeah…that's the life form…" Aika smiles softly at the child and then at Bree "Good girl, Bree…well done." Bree smiles weakly

"I did it…?" Bree mumbles, Mary nods

"Yup."

"Mary, Aika, help me up." Bree demands after a few seconds of silence. The other two look at each other confused before complying and helping her up. Bree cradles the baby in her arms as her friends help steer her towards the mansion.

"Where are you going?" Ciel asks incredulously

"To get ready." Bree answers simply

"For what?"

"The party, Ciel. Have you forgotten? There's a party tonight, it was your idea too." Bree says, frowning, wearing an expression the said she couldn't believe Ciel didn't know "I know 'cause it was I your head a while ago. So yeah." And with that she turns away and her friends help her to her room in the mansion "See you in a couple of hours!" Bree calls back "And think of baby names while figuring out what the frag just happened!" She adds on. So the three girls leave Sebastian and Ciel to stare in shock at them, each other, and the ground.

Seriously…what the _hell_ just happened?

**WOW! It's DONE!**

**So…YEAH!**

**Preview of Ch. 8: A ball is held and Bree and her friends obviously attend. With the normal happenings of the ball displeasing for Bree, she decides it needs a bit of 'fun'. What sort of fun could a high alien robot get up to?**

**READ TO FIND OUT!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**-B**


	8. Chapter 8

**ALRIGHT!**

**So, here we are with chapter 8!**

**After uploading chapter 7 I blew up the writers block wall~**

**YAAAAAAYYY!**

**I like writing this fic. :P**

**ANYWAY! Thanks for the reviews~!**

**ENJOY!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**_

**Chapter 8: Party time!**

_Normal POV_

"Sebastian…do you really think that Bree created that child?" Ciel asks as Sebastian helps him dress for the ball. Sebastian contemplates this for a while before answering

"I am thinking that she must have, my Lord, where else could the child have come from?"

"That's true, Sebastian. But, it could be just a magic trick." Ciel replies stubbornly

"Yes, sir, but, Miss Bree knows of the one who murdered your parents. This…Fear…maybe it would be best to trust he fro now as who she says she is." Ciel grumbles to him self but agrees

"That might be true…" Then, Bree bursts in, wearing a short, pure whit dress, one that women supposedly wore under their larger dresses. Ciel blushes slightly at Bree's lack of clothing, Bree seems a little breathless and airy, a smile on her face. You'd never think she could barely stay online before.

"Hey, Ciel! Do you have any old clothes you don't need anymore?" She asks, Ciel gives her a weird look

"Uh…I do…but, what do you need them for?" He replies, warily

"Freya!"

"Freya? Who's that?"

"The baby girl! She needs some clothes." Bree replies cheerfully

"So you're giving her my old ones?" Ciel asks with a raised eyebrow, Bree grins

"Well, depends how you look at it. They'll be your clothes, but I'll alter them and make them into dresses for her."

"You can do that?"

"I can do anything." Bree smirks. Ciel rolls his eyes, but nods

"Fine."

"Yay!" Bree trills and then looks at Sebastian, "Where can I find them?"

"I'll get them for you, Young Mistress." Sebastian replies, Bree beams at what Sebastian called her and then nodded

"Okay! Bring them to my room please!" and with that, she runs off.

"How shameless, running around half-naked." Ciel mutters. Bree cackles evilly as she runs down the hall

"You know you liked it, Phantomhive!" She calls back. Ciel couldn't help blushing a little.

_Bree's POV_

I hum to myself as I rummage through my dresses, I need something good, this is my first ball in this dimension, my family will be introduced for the first time here, I'll be introduced as an 'aristocrat'. I think. Whatever that means. I rummage through it until I come across one of my favourite dresses, I got it from the family head when I turned 1963 human years old. It was a pure white colour and it went to the floor, it was strapless and blood red flowers came from the waist, sewed into a floral pattern, two blood red flowers hung from the top. Aika called it a 'silhouette' dress. Whatever that is. Yup, I think I'll wear this one. My bring up the local time on my optic-screen, I only have a bit more time…hm. There's a knock at my door, it's Sebby, with Ciel's old crap. I run to the door

"Thank you, Sebastian!" I trill happily, taking the wad of clothes from his arms and running back to my huge-ass bed. I loooooovve my huge-ass bed. I begin looking over Ciel's stuff, a old coat, some trousers, a few shirts and a couple jacket-coat things. Hmmm…not much to work with, but I should be able to make a dress or two until I can go shopping with Elizabeth for adorable-ness. Hehehehehehehe…that'll be fun. Then, I hear a high-pitched cry and I hear frustrated thoughts coming from whoever was holding her. Then, Mary burst in, grimacing in annoyance, frustration and exhaustion. I giggle. Oh, Mary, Primus help any children you have. In her arms is little baby Freya. My little Freya, she's so cute! I walk over to them and take Freya from Mary. The baby girl immediately calms down when she's in my arms. Mary grimaces at me

"So…can I eat her now?" I give her my fiercest glare

"No!" I snarl

"But I'm hungry…!" Mary whines

"You're always hungry, Mary." Mary grins then goes to leave but I grab her arm "Wait up." I head over to my HUGE wardrobe and pull out a sky-blue dress and then run back over to her and throw it in her face, Mary looks it over and then stares at me.

"Fuck no." She says. I give her a level, authority-ish stare

"Mary, we're being introduced as aristocrats or something tonight. We have to make an impression, you _will_ wear this dress." Mary grumbles at herself but agrees then stalks away to change. I take Freya over to my bed and sit her against the pillows and then I begin tearing apart Ciel's clothes. I begin reshaping them and sewing them together into little dresses for Freya. After a little time, I've made a little black and white dress that will go to her knees with various frills in the skirt and in the sleeves. I cut small ribbons and tie them around the sleeves, which go to her elbows. The dress itself is white, but I've added a black, long-sleeve jacket to it, tied around her waist by a thick navy ribbon that secures the jacket to the

dress. I've remodelled a hat I found into a floral headband for her. When I'm done, I

look over my work and then turn to Freya

"It's not my best, Ebby is much better than me, but it'll do for now." Obviously, she doesn't reply, she's a baby for Primus' sake. Damn. Then I put on my epic dress and go to check on Aika and Mary. Aika comes out wearing her dress, a black dress that goes to the floor, the skirt is layered at the front, has no sleeves and a black, regal bodice for the top. It used to have sleeve but they got ripped. Don't ask. Now it's been altered to have fabric that wraps around her neck to keep it up. Quite nice. I smile at her "You ready?" I ask, she nods and the two of us go to check on Mary, me carrying Freya.

"Mary! Come on! We have preparations to make!" I shout, knocking loudly on her door

"There's _no way_ in _hell, Earth or Cybertron _that I am wearing this dress!" Mary screams back at us. I giggle, Aika smirks at me with a raised eyebrow

"You'll see when she comes out." I say to Aika, answering an unspoken question. Then the door rips open, revealing a furious Mary, wearing a sky blue dress that falls to just above her knees, the skirt is layered, a large bow on her waist, its strapless, like mine, and it has glittery-ness on the skirt. Very pretty, very girly. Very…_un_Mary. Which is exactly why she's wearing it. Heh.

"Right then! We all ready?" I ask, cheerfully. Mary grumbles a 'hell no' and then something about a 'pint-strike suit' or something along those lines. But Aika grins and nods and we drag Mary down the stairs to the Salon. The party had already started, hm, guess my timing was off. Oh well. I meet Sebastian at the stairs

"We've been awaiting your arrival, My Ladies." I smile at Sebastian, always so polite.

"When is our introduction?" I ask

"Whenever you are ready, Lady Bree."

"Alright then. We are ready." Sebastian nods then notices our dresses, he gives them an odd look then heads off to do butlery things. After a bit of standing around and some alterations to my dress, I shifted my holo-form so that I was wearing a snow-white cardigan with long sleeves, Sebastian began the introductions, we listened to them all and did Sebby impressions and then it was our turn.

"From the House of Eayoehrae, Bree Rozabelle Eayoehrae." Sebastian said and I moved forward, to go down the stairs, Sebastian continued his dramatic intro "And Lady Bree's two advisers," Advisers? I like that. Sounds more important than 'companions' or 'friends'. But I don't need advising. "Lady Mary Alice and Lady Aika." My two 'advisors' moved to step behind me. And we walked down the stairs together, Freya peeked out from under my delicately styled and placed curls, which Aika had spent _ages _on. As soon as the many humans that had gathered saw all four of us, murmurings flew through the room faster than one of my Cybertronian aircrafts. I could read their thoughts, what they are saying about us.

"They're so young!"

"Is that a child? Don't tell me _she's _the mother!"

"What dress! Utterly atrocious. No self-respect for themselves."

"And that second girl is wearing _black_! How inappropriate!"

"But such _beauty_!"

"I'm sure they'll be as rude and as 'helpful' as Earl Phantomhive."

"Heh, you're probably right."

"But still…such beautiful girls…" my jaw tenses, so many thoughts and emotions from so many people, it can get overwhelming when they're all crammed into my head at once. Shock, disgrace, awe, disgust, amazement, lust. Lust. Can you believe that? Lust. Pathetic human males, lusting over whatever is better than they've got. Jealousy's there too. That's a weird one, jealously? Really? Oh, well. As I get to the bottom of the stairs, I put on my sweetest smile, shift Freya out from under my hair so she can be seen and speak

"This is Freya Heather Eayoehrae. My niece, the only daughter of my elder sister, Eboenii. The two of us are the last of our family. My sister's dying wish was for me to care for Freya." My voice trembles near the end, I add a little bit of extra emotion, to pull at the humans' heartstrings. It works. All I have to do is express my emotions into the humans'. Another magical gift of spirit charmed Auora's. I'm not that good at it though. So the humans aren't totally convinced yet, only mostly. But whatever.

I smile and the party of epicness begins! My friends and I flitter around the salon and talk to Ciel's many, many, many, many, many, many guests. I whip up small talk with all of them, keeping their thoughts firmly into consideration when answering questions, telling them exactly what they want to hear. By the end of it, they're wrapped around my little digit. After I've breezed through the crowd of guests making conversations, I make my way over to a far corner in the room by the staircase, where Aika and Mary are waiting for me, I grin and run over.

"Did you get it?" I ask Mary, she nods and grins back at me, but her mind is racing with nervous thoughts of the trouble I could make with it. But either way she holds out the large glass bottle to me. I take it and hold it to my face, shaking it carefully, stirring the clear liquid inside.

"Bree…don't…cause too much trouble, 'kay?" Aika says. I smile at her

"Don't worry 'bout it, Aika-chan. This party's boring, I'm just going to make it more _interesting._" I say slyly, smirking at the bottle in my hand, Freya reaches for it from her resting spot I am carrying her at my hip. I pull it away "Not for you. Well then! I have things to do." And with a last mischievous smirk, I head to the kitchen, ready to put my magic liquid into effect. This will be one _hell_ of a party. Heh heh

**Done! Sjanni, you can calm down now.**

**Anyone know what the 'magic liquid' is? If you get it right, you'll be mentioned in the next chapter~ Or an OC can, if you want. ^^**

**Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this~!**

**R&R PEOPLE! PLEASE!**

**-B**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY HEY!**

**I'm BACK!**

**It took me a while BUT IM HERE! :D**

**LETS GO!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshtsuji**_

**Chapter 9: Oh. Dear. Primus.**

_Bree's POV_

I flutter through the kitchen, preparing some tea; I remember insisting that Sebastian show me how Ciel likes his tea. Something like…one for each person then one for the pot. Then steam. Or something. But I've had this planned for a while so everything is ready. I prepare the tea, and then make sure the water is extremely hot so the liquid I'll pour in next will cool it to his preference. Yup. Good. I place the bottle that Aika and Mary gave me on the bench next to the tea pot and grin at it.

Apple flavoured vodka. My favourite. Heh, heh.

I twist off the cap and pour a large amount into the pot, then pour myself a small cup to taste it…it's good. It tastes like apple flavoured tea, really. Perfect.

I make a few other pots till I'm out of vodka, the place them all on a cart and head back out to the party. I find Ciel sitting at a table, quite bored, I make my way over to him.

"Hey, Ciel. Can I ask a favour?" I ask him, making myself seem a little nervous and awkward.

"Bree. That depends on the favour, and knowing you, it's bound to be something ridiculous." He replies. I pout

"Hey! I just wanted you to try this tea I made just now. I tried to make some to give to our guests. It's my family's specialty, apple tea." I smile and pour him a cup

"Apple?" He questions, taking the tea from me and looking at it suspiciously

"Oh come _on_, Ciel. I didn't poison it. I have nothing to gain of doing such a thing, just try it!" Ciel takes a sip, then stares at thoughtfully for a few seconds

"It's alright." He says, I beam at him

"Oh, that's good. I was worried it'd suck. It's probably not all that good, since it's my first time making it so you don't have to drink it all…but thanks for trying it." I begin to walk away, when I hear Ciel call out to me

"Bree?" I turn around

"Yeah?"

"Pour me another cup." He says curtly, holding out his empty tea cup. I stare at it then I glare at him

"I told you, Ciel, I don't take orders from you!" Then my glare is replaced by a cheery smile "But, because I'm so nice, I will." And I pour him another. I act innocent, and act as if all it is, is tea. I act the way I need to so he doesn't get suspicious.

This is going to be _so_ much fun.

I place a whole pot in front of Ciel.

"Here, in case you want more." Then I stalk off. I grin to myself as I think of Ciel trying to pour it himself, which he's never done. He'll probably spill it. 'Specially after drinking it. Heh. I go around the room again and charm the guests, tell them about my hardships, get their sympathy, until they're wrapped around my little finger, they'll believe anything I say. I ask them to try my tea, and I've placed various pots all around the refreshment tables, and soon, a crowd of humans are sipping my magic 'tea'. They're going to get _so_ drunk. Perfect, just according to plan. This dimension could use a little loosening up. They're all so uptight…

I find a chair and sit down, watching my plan unfold, a few are already getting quite tipsy, and the more drunk they get, the more they drink. It isn't long until I'm joined by my friends and Freya. Freya is placed in my lap and she gurgles happily, Aika sighs and Mary chuckles

"It's all good." I say

"I'm worried…" Aika muses

"Then go talk to him, he drinks slowly, he should probably be still sober." I reply, Aika looks at me then nods and heads over to Ciel, elegantly sipping his vodka tea. Hehehe…

"Ay, Mary." I whisper to Mary, sitting next to me on my left

"Yeah?" She whispers back

"What Aika is doing now is attempted flirting with a drunk Ciel. Let's watch the fun."

"Okay Dokay."

Aika walks over to Ciel and sits next to him, Ciel looks at Aika and half-smiles

"Hello, Aika."

"Hi, Ciel. Do you like the, uhh…tea?" Aika replies, somewhat nervous

"Yes. It is quite nice. It is different from what I usually have." Aika nods. It's silent between them two for a bit, it gets awkward. Ciel starts slurping when he sips his tea, Mary and I giggle. Then Ciel speaks

"Aika. I didn't get the chance to tell you before, but, you look very beautiful tonight." Aika's face goes crimson, Mary and I high five discreetly.

"You...your just saying that." Aika stutters back. Saying that 'cause he's drunk you mean.

"No, I'm not. You look lovely. Would you like to dance later?" It takes all of my energy not to laugh. Ciel can't dance for shit. Mary looks around the room

"Bree, everyone is drunk…" I grin in response

"Excellent." Then my grins widens "Shall we join them?" Mary shrugs in response

"Why not? This is our party too." I beam at her, then we head off to the refreshments table~

_The next morning_

"Loooooonggg freeeeeee! Freeeee as the wiiinnnddd blooooooowwwss!" Mary and I sang loudly as we literally skipped through the manor, with our arms linked, into the dining room. We were greeted by an extremely pissed Ciel. Fuuuuun stuff.

"Will you _shut up_?" He snarls, I heard the rest in his mind

"Good morning to you too, Cielly-bell." I giggle, he gives me the _look_, which just makes us laugh insanely, Ciel groans and covers his ears, Sebby pours his precious bocchan some tea.

"Mistress, please keep your voice down. The Young Master appears to have a awful headache." Sebastian says, all butler-y, I cackle

"I bet he does, Bassy! I bet he does! In fact, I have doctor in my family, so I can easily diagnose his condition, just by his reactions to certain situations." I nod, seriously, Sebastian raises an eyebrow as if to say 'really? Really? You? Really?' I glare at him and then grin and poke Ciel in the temple repeatedly, he grunts the first few times then screams at me to leave him alone then groans at the noise. I cackle again

"Yes, yes…it seems what our dear little Cielly has here is a serious hangover!" I sigh, Mary chuckles, Ciel gives me a confused look "Also known as the aftermath of alcohol~" I smile, then I frown and count the people in the room, pointing at them when I counted them

Ciel, Bassy, Me, Mary, Mei Rin, Finnegan, BaldROY and Tanakanacha. No Aika-chan.

"Where's Aika?" I ask. Ciel's face darkens a shade, I smirk "Do you know Ciel-_kun…?_" His face reddens another shade, my smirk widens and I probe his memories, searching them. Aha. Here we go…

_Earlier this morning…_

"_Ugh…" Ciel groaned and opened his eyes a crack, he peeked at the window, the curtain's open a little bit. He'd call Sebastian, but he didn't feel like it. His head hurt. Ciel sat up a little bit and rubbed his forehead. Last night…Ciel jerked. Last night? He can't remember _anything_ from last night. At all. Nothing._

_Something moves, directly beside Ciel. Like…a body, shifting…_underneath his covers_. Ciel's body froze stiff, and he peeked slowly at his bed, beside him._

_Aika. It's Aika. Lying there, fast asleep. Her face bearing a small blush, she occasionally moved in her sleep. Ciel's entire body flooded with heat._

_What was Aika doing in his bed?_

I burst out laughing, I had to brace myself on the table all I'd fall over.

"Oh my Primus!" I laughed "That's just rich! It's perfect!" I collapsed and laughed harder, Mary bent down and looked at me

"Bree, you okay?"

I continued laughing uncontrollably "C-C-Ciel wo-woke up this morning…and…and found Aika in his bed next to him! No wonder we couldn't find her! She was sleeping with Ciel!" I managed to gasp out in-between laughs, Mary burst out laughing herself and joined in my spaz-a-thon

"Hahahahahahaha!" She cackled "I wondered what all that noise was!" That only made us laugh harder. Ciel's face had darkened to a purple now. That did not help with the calming down.

"Sh-Shut up! You have no proof that happened!" He snapped, embarrassed

"B-But you h-have no proof it _didn't!_" I screeched. After a few more minutes of maniac laughter, Mary and I managed to calm down to a relatively sane level. Sort of. Maybe. Yeah…

"Alright, Phantomhive. Eat your scones. We need to fix up the mansion. You have a guest coming~" I grin "I'll get a remedy to your little illness. I think Aika might need some too. I'll mix it in your tea!" I walk off, Ciel grumbles as we leave. As Mary and I head to the kitchen, Mary looks at me suspiciously

"Bree…this guest. You know this guest?"

"Oh, yes, Mary-chan…I guess it's about time Ciel learnt the _other _side of the Eayoehrae family trade…" I smirked, my blue optic flashing blood red for a fraction of a second, before returning to its natural shade.

Ready to come to the dark side, Ciel?

Heh, the other side, indeed.

**GOSH I'M FINALLY DONE!**

**I re-wrote this chapter about three times before I was satisfied.**

**I know my beta, Sjanni the epic Ninja, will like this chappie, won't you, Sjanniiiiii~? Heh heh…**

**ANYWAY!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE~**

**-B**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heylo! Yus, I'm still alive~~**

**And I'm back after much thinking with chapter 10 of this here fanfic!**

**Hooray! I know you're excited, I can tell. Ohohohohoho…**

**No that would be creepy. ANYWAY!**

**Now that my rambling is done, ON WITH THE SHOW~**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or Kuro as my friends and I call it for short**_

**Chapter 10: Darkness = Ninja**

_Normal POV_

"So…how did this happen?" Sebastian smiled scarily at the servants, who fidgeted. The garden was ruined, the kitchen, once again, was on fire and all of the Phantomhive china was beyond help. As the servants tried to stutter out their meagre excuses, Sebastian thought on what to do.

"Hey, Sebastian!" Mary called, jumping into the room, she made sure to drag out the 'y' sound in 'hey'. "I saw the kitchen, the hell did that happen?"

Sebastian simply pointed at the blubbering servants and then glared at Mary

"You couldn't have helped?" He demanded

"Nope, 's ordered Aika and me to do our own little errands." Mary smirked at the demon "Bree's got a message for you too: 'Just be the butler, once dinner is over leave everything to us.'" And then Mary walked away.

~~xXx~~

_Bree's POV_

I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling, I still love my big-ass bed, by the way, all my thoughts are dancing randomly, I try to sort them, to get myself ready, I can't get caught up in tonight after all. Aika isn't talking to me, I told her to blame it on the alcohol, which caused Mary to break out in song, but then Aika said that said alcohol was _my fault_, which is why she's giving me the cold-shoulder. Meh.

I think about tonight, I have my plans, I just need to wait. It's been a while since I've been given an assassination job, my last one was a kid named Edward Elric…that was weird that was. But that's another story. I stretch as I hear a knock on my door.

"Yes?"

Aika poked her head in, I can see on her face she's still pissed, I smirk.

"He's here, Bree."

"Awesome, thanks, Aika. You know what you have to do next." I smile at her, she glares angrily at me

"Why me? How much more do you intend on torturing me?" She snaps, my smile turns sad

"Because, I'm trying to undo past mistakes. I'm sorry, Aika…you know I am." Aika's expression softens, but then she remembers she's mad and huffs

"Be out soon. I'll do my part, if you do yours, Bree. I don't know what your game is…" She turned to look at me with a smile "But I trust you." I nod, determinedly.

Let the game begin~

So here's the plan: Sebastian and our lovely dear Aika-chan will be our butlers. Mary-chan will be Mary-chan, and I will be Ciel's business partner. We will act all happy (relatively on Ciel's part) and caring and innocent (relatively on all our parts. Oo-er *brick'd*) until after dinner, Ciel and our Italian guesty will be playing my personal favourite of Ciel's board games and the once he leaves the room, I have permission to do as I wish to torture him. Yay!

I slipped on a dress Ciel bought me before the party. He's not exactly happy with my clothes choice. Sorry for being an alien, Ciel. I hope my alien lungs are breathing in your human air properly. Oh! I might breathe out some alien toxics! Oh deaaaaarrrr…

These are actual thoughts and concerns of Ciel. His mind is quite interesting, and yes, I've had a snoop, I deny nothing.

Now then! Mr Pizza face, I'm not racist, he seriously looks like a pizza to me, is here! Let the games begin, and let me tell you, the odds are _not_ in your favour...

...fuck, I LOVE the Hunger Games.

xXx

_Normal POV_

Ciel blushed as he stared at Aika, who also was blushing.

"W-what are you wearing?" He demanded

"Uh...It's was Bree's idea! We all have our roles tonight and this is mine!" Aika stuttered back, "Mary's a butler...I think.." Her voice faded off at the end.

"Why would she be a butler?" Ciel demanded again in confused shock

"Because she refuses to wear a dress in any shape or form."

"Oh."

Aika stood straighter and smiled at Ciel "Mary and I have to watch you tonight."

Ciel frowned "Why's that?"

"We let Bree out of her cage tonight..." Aika sighed sadly, then she looked at Ciel sharply "Bree may seem energetic and childish, but she is still an Auora, and she still has the memories of the war. She still loses control sometimes."

And with that, Aika left for the kitchen.

Time passed, the dinner with the guest ran smoothly, Aika stood in the kitchen preparing the tea for Ciel and the guest, she stopped suddenly and smiled sadly at the tea pot

"It's been a while since I've done this..." She murmured, Mei Rin heard her and looked up

"Were you a maid before, Miss Aika?"

Aika nodded "Yeah...Long time ago." She smiled brightly "But enough on that, I've got to take this to Ciel."

Ciel smirked as he demanded that the guest continue playing with him. He asked for the telephone just as Aika stepped in.

"I brought tea, My Lord." She announced, Ciel blushed lightly, he found it weird that Aika was calling him things like 'My Lord' and 'Young Master'. But for some reason, it came easily to her, without any weirdness at all. The guest stepped out and Aika followed his retreating form with a warm smile, before turning to look at Ciel and nodding.

It wasn't long till the screaming started.

It lasted for so long, the guest kept screaming for hours as he begged for mercy against Bree. When the cries slowly choked off, Ciel sighed with relief, Aika by his side.

"What an awful scream, he sounds like a strangled pig going off for slaughter." Ciel laughed

"Quite." A sugary voice giggled "It was _so_ much fun breaking him."

Aika tensed and Ciel's gaze snapped to the door in shock before glancing out of the corner of his eye at the chair opposite to him. Ciel jumped as he saw Bree smirking maliciously at him, bloodlust and glee radiating from her now blood red eyes that seeped through the darkness of the room.

"Bree?" Ciel exclaimed

"Hell, no. I'm Malice you foolish pathetic fleshling." She scoffed, licking her fingers, it took Ciel a while to realise she licking _blood _off them.

"Malice?"

Bree-no, Malice- grinned "That's me. And I am going to have so much fun slicing you up~!" She sang "Your skin is so delicate; my blades should cut straight through it!" Malice stood from her chair and leaned over the table that divided the two of them. Malice reached out and brushed some of Ciel's hair away from his face. "How lovely. Your eyes are like gemstones, they'll look wonderful in my toys..." Malice placed a kiss on his cheek, and pulled a axe from behind her. She slashed Ciel's cheek right where she kissed it and a trickle of blood fell down. Malice kissed the same place again and lightly licked his blood.

"Delicious~" She cooed.

Suddenly, the axe fell from her hand as it began quivering uncontrollably.

"Fuck." Malice cursed "I seem to have run out of time. I'll have to make this quick then, what a pity." A knife appeared in her hand and she threw it, just as she collapsed to the ground, quivering inanely. The knife was caught by Aika, and she quickly attended to Ciel's wound.

"Are you okay, Ciel? I'm sorry about that, but I can't stop her." Aika apologized as she cleaned and bandaged the cut on his face. Once she deemed it well, she rushed to Malice's side. The girl on the floor had stop shaking now and was groaning.

"Bree? You okay?" Aika whispered

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." Malice- Or was it Bree now? - sat up and placed a hand on her head and sighed, she looked up at Ciel and her eyes widened, having them now returned to their normal baby blue and electric purple. "Oh, shit."

"Quite." Sebastian said from the doorway, "Might you explain why you nearly came to harm my young master?"

Bree flopped down on the floor again, her arms spread out, along with her long brown curls and her dark blue dress, she looked at Aika tiredly

"Malice?" She asked

Aika nodded in confirmation "Malice."

"I should probably explain..." Bree moaned

"That would be in your best interest, yes." Sebastian nodded

"Get me some cake."

"But—" Ciel cut in, Bree glared at him sharply

"_Now._"

**Well there we go, the next chapter will be up soon~**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**-B**


	11. Chapter 11

**As promised, here is chapter 11 of More Than Meets The Eye...**

**I don't how I ended chapter 10...but I had to cut it off or I'd have gone over my limit...**

**Anyway, thanks to all who are reading this, I greatly appreciate ze reviews.**

**Reviews = Love = Sebastian's hugs = fangasm**

**So review and get Sebastian hugs and possible cake.**

**Depends on my mood...**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuro**_

**Chapter 11: Not sure if bipolar...or have multiple personalities...**

_Bree POV_

I munch on my cake grumpily as Aika fidgets, Ciel watches expectantly and Sebastian Demonizes. As soon as I'm done I place the little fork on the plate and place the plate on my bedside table. Since I had returned to my current self, Aika, Sebastian, Ciel, Mary, the servants, Freya and I had all gathered in my room.

"I have multiple personalities." I announce. Silence echoes for a bit, as they all stare at me. Freya gurgled happily. They all stare at me blankly. Aika is calm, she already knows this, Mary isn't listening. The Servants are intrigued, Sebastian is a demon, Ciel is the only one whose shock is visible. Ciel quickly recovers his calm façade and then orders me

"Bree. I need to see you in the drawing room." He says sharply

I blink. Fuck. Please, no. Anything but _this!_ Wait a minute….how many times have I told him not to order me around? I pout but nod in confirmation. Ciel gives his orders to his manslaves and MeyRin as I desperately look to Aika for help. She gives me an encouraging smile

'_You'll be fine. It's just Ciel.'_ Her thoughts say to me. I nod and she leaves and drags Mary with her. With Sebastian's help, I stand and make my way to the drawing room, where Ciel orders –again!- us in and tells me to sit. I already know what he wants me to say. I just don't know how to say it.

"Tell me more about your different personalities." Ciel instructs

"Stop ordering me. I am not your slave." I reply, quietly. Ciel raises an eyebrow at me and smirks

"Alright then. _Please_ tell me more about your personalities. Better?"

I nod, but say nothing. Ciel sighs.

"Lady Bree. In order for us to work together I need to know what I'm up against with you."

I nod again, but still say nothing. Ciel is getting irritated now. His thoughts are drifting towards ordering Sebastian to make me talk.

"No need to do that. I'll tell you. It's just…." I sigh "Talking about my personalities, along with that, I'd have to tell you _why_ I have them, which mean remembering my past."

Ciel looks up at me, and nods. He understands, sort of. I swallow harshly and take a deep breath and begin with the easiest.

"Ada is one of the most recent ones. She's the same age as me. She is born from my…bitchiness, I guess. As you can guess, once authorities found out who we really were, and they did, they made us high ranking people. Gave us our own country and stuff. Out of fear of our Mothers. Ada is born of the pride of that status."

Now all I have is the hard shit to tell.

"Cascade is an early one. She's a baby. She was born from my wish to have had a normal childhood. She is basically who I would be had the war never happened. She is the most frequent of my personalities. Obviously you know Malice, she…." I can't do it. I can't tell him how Malice was born. "She's very violent. She knows nothing but hatred, that's how she got her name." I manage out

"How was she born?" Ciel asks me, his cobalt eye staring into my electric optics. I can't help it. Visions of those days come back. The death….so much death. I t hurts. The pain.

My sanity crumbles.

I begin to sob. I can't help it, it's too painful to remember what happened at that time. Ciel panics.

"U-Uh, are you o-okay?" He stammers, I don't respond, I just cry. My tears are Energon, my tears, blood, and food are all the same substance. They burn the floor slightly. Ciel stands and comes over to me, he tries to comfort me.

It's really, really, really awkward.

"It's okay." He says, embarrassment vibrant on his face "I have things I don't want to talk about too."

"It's different though, Ciel." I say, managing to somewhat calm my hysteric sobs "You…you felt the pain. Your pain was great. So, so, so much pain. The knife. I see it in your mind. _I know_. But you don't know the pain that one of my kind must endure." I stop and think about that time. I am hesitant of what I say next

"Ciel…did you…enjoy killing those people? The ones who branded you?"

He doesn't answer me.

"What happened to me…" I continue "Is very similar to what happened to you. The event that created Malice. But it was on a much larger scale. Much larger. And I enjoyed it. Every second." I wrap my arms around myself and I begin to shake "My hair used to be blond, that's why the tips are. But now it's brown. Do you know what made it brown?"

Ciel shakes his head and stares at me, his mind is full of mixed emotions

"It's blood." I whisper "Human blood. That's what has dyed my hair to this shade. And I can't….get it out!" I scream the last bit slightly. Ciel steps away from me.

"Human blood?" He breathes, I nod repeatedly.

"Malice was born from the joy of that time. From the love of killing. From the malice and hatred that is always here." I say quietly, putting a hand over my spark.

Ciel says nothing, he just stares at me. His mind is a mess, I can't tell what he's thinking. He's trying to comprehend what I just said.

Will he kill me? He's considering it. He thinks I'm dangerous. I am.

I deserve to die.

He also considers that I'm crazy, that everything I've said since I've met him is nothing but the spouting of a psychopath.

I've thought that too.

"I deserve to die and I may be crazy. But…" I murmur "I will _never _repeat what happened back then. I just want to be me. To be Bree. I won't hurt anyone. I don't want to. I refuse to."

It sounds like I'm convincing myself of that.

Ciel still says nothing. He goes and sits in his chair behind his desk and stares at me, the wreck that is the supposed child of the Goddess. It makes me laugh actually. I must be crazy.

"Tell me about the other personalities." That is what Ciel says to me. After my little breakdown, he just tells me to continue as if it never happened.

Primus, Ciel, I love you so much right now. (A/N: Not in that way, Sjanni! ;P)

I take a deep breath and steady myself and I list off my two remaining personalities.

Zelda- Named after the princess of Hyrule because she is awesome. A quiet, shy girl that is very easily embarrassed, she's really sweet apparently. Very girly. Aika told I grimaced when I was told that. Born from my human life. I was really shy because I didn't know how humans acted.

Yeah, yeah, say what you want, you little buggers.

Guilt/Rhea- A girl a bit younger than me who never speaks. Ever. She refuses to talk and is completely secluded. She paints. But only with three colours. White, Black, and Red. I don't tell Ciel how she was born. Because I don't know.

I don't realise that I'm crying again until I feel the handkerchief on my face, wiping the tears away. There is a hissing noise as my acidic tears touch the delicate fabric.

"Ciel…..?" I stare at him in shock. No human besides Aika, Mary and Lag have ever wanted to touch me in such a way. I'd bump someone and they'd think I'd infect them with some disease. And this was _before_ they knew I was an alien. I take the fabric from Ciel's hand and wipe my tears myself. Ciel says nothing, he just stands in front of me stiffly.

"It's time for tea." Ciel says, sharply

"And cake?" I ask hopefully

He sighs "And cake."

Over the next few days, all was well. Nothing was brought up about my personalities origins again. But I knew that Ciel trusted me more. That made me laugh too.

Ciel trusts no one. (A/N: NO ONE I TELL YOU! D:)

But I'm glad I have a sort of new friend maybe.

It was breakfast when the notice arrived. Ciel read it quickly and then threw it at me.

"Prostitutes being murdered, hm?" I say, before putting my toast in my mouth and holding it there as I continue reading. Mary nods like a spaz, scone all over her face.

"Jack the Ripper!" She grins, and then does a suspicious pose of suspiciousness.

"finally!" Aika laughs. Ciel looks at her in confusion and then at me for an explanation.

"Spoilers~!" I giggle, cue frustrated Ciel.

'_What secrets are they keeping now?'_

Well, let's go find out. Yay!

**Yes. I'm finally done with this.**

**I'm sorry it took so long. I re-wrote it about four-hundred times.**

**And then the file was deleted.**

**SO I HAD TO WRITE IT AGAIN! D:**

**Not fun.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Stay tuned for the next chapter~**

**REVIEW!**

**-B**


End file.
